The Maids Suprise
by Lady Victoria Seraphina
Summary: Peppermint Maid is left to Her daily task of cleaning Prince Gumballs Room Where she finds more then just pillows and blankets in His unmade bed. Just a silly brief little story I wrote in a bit of a hurry. I hope you enjoy it anyhow. Rated T for brief Marshall privates.


Sunlight fell streaming through Prince Gumballs windows. The ornate stain glass cast a colorful rosy glow though His bed chamber where evidence of the previous evenings activities remained. Seldom had the Prince ever let his private chambers lay in such disarray. He was of course entertaining a rather rowdy guest so it could hardly be helped. A dining cart and dessert tray sat in a corner. A few empty plates and glasses lay scattered across a small table. Books of sheet music sat stacked on a writing desk with a large vase of wildflowers.

Prince Gumball had to leave early to tend to His duties leaving His guest nestled soundly in His bed. The Prince had closed His thick rose patterned pink brocade bed curtains to protect His beloved Vampire King from the deadly rays of the Sun. When He had left Marshall was deep asleep and looked so peaceful. He had placed a soft kiss upon His cheek and left him a little love note explaining His absence. He knew Marshall would understand. In His haste to tend to His Royal Duties the Prince had forgotten to lock His chamber doors.

It was nearing a little past noon when His faithful Servant Peppermint maid entered the room pushing her little maids cart of cleaning supplies and feather duster. Her eyes widened ever slightly and could only frown and shake her head at the mess that lay before Her. She sighed deeply and set about Her task of straightening up the Royal bed Chamber.

She would have continued about Her task had it not been for a sleepy groan emanating from within the Princes curtained bed. She stood up straight slightly frightened clutching her little feather duster."Oh dear!" She exclaimed,"Is someone there?" She could see a faint stirring within the bed curtains."G-Gumball?..YAWN-where the fu-WHAT TIME IS IT?! G-Gumball? Is that you?" Peppermint maid looked simply terrified! she had no idea Who was in the Princes bed,frankly she had no idea he apparently had a paramour. She wondered to herself how long this had been going on. Her little eyes only widened further when she saw a set a sickly pale sea-foam green black clawed fingertips creep around the silken brocade curtains. They drew back slightly to reveal a sleepy faced Marshall Lee.

His black tousled hair hung in his face and he yawned loudly baring his fangs. His long forked tongue hung out the corner of his mouth as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Unfortunately for poor Peppermint Maid He was as naked as the day He was born. It took a moment for the sleepy Vampire to realize it was most certainly not His beloved Prince that stood before him,mouth agape and eyes wide as tea saucers.

Marshall Lee felt a wave of surprise,shock and embarrassment crash over him and he let out a yelp. Falling back in the bed he wrapped his naked form within the soft down comforter. His face reddened and he broke into a nervous sweat. For a moment Marshall thought he could make a hasty get away,only to remember instantly the sun was blazing outside high in the noon sky.

He looked over to His jeans laying crumpled on the floor nearby. Alas they lay with the rest of his clothes in a wide ray of sunlight streaming in through the window. Great just great. A cloudless bright sunny day. Even if he could dress there was no chance He was going anywhere. He looked nervously over towards the frightened Maid. He wasn't sure what to do.

This was bad. There was a very good chance this could escalate into an unfortunate scandal. No one else knew about Him and Gumball save for Fionna and Cake. Now Peppermint Maid was in on the biggest scandal in the Candy Kingdom. Marshall didn't want things to turn bad for Gumball,this isn't how He wanted the truth to come out. He wanted His Prince to have the leisure and dignity of choosing the time and place to announce their union to the world. Not like this.

Silence ruled supreme in the room for what felt like a century. An uncomfortable Silence that was finally broken by a Frantic Marshall Lee,"Listen to me please,look I know your no fan of mine,no one around here is but I am begging you,BEGGING you please don't call the guards,this would crush poor Gumball! He's so young,He barely just started his reign,HES JUST A BABY CUT HIM SOME F***ING SLACK! He doesn't need a scandal like this to start his rule,please,please don't call the guards! This kingdom means everything to him! I will do anything just please don't freak out on me!" Marshall's eyes where wide and afraid,not caring a thing for himself. All He thought of was the backlash that would come for his poor Prince.

Silence came again only this time broken by Peppermint maids sweet but shy little voice stammering as best she could, "I-I'm must apologize -Y-your majesty if I startled you,I didn't know My Prince was entertaining a guest,oh dear t-that didn't sound right,I'm so sorry Sir!" Marshall Lee remained wrapped up in his blanket. He was a bit puzzled and relieved. He looked over at The Maid watching her gather his clothes."so..umm..your not going to get the guards in here?" The Maids face reddened slightly and she moved a little closer to the bed nervously straightening things up. "No No Sir there is no need for that,clearly this is a situation that does not need their intervention."

Marshall shifted nervously beneath the blanket and bit his lower lip."So your not going to go run to the local paper?" The maid smiled softly and shook her head. "Oh My No,Its My duty to show discretion and respect My Masters Privacy. So please fear not."She smiled sweetly and clasped her little hands together,"Im just happy My master finally has someone special to make him happy" Marshall Lee fell back into the pillows with a deeply satisfied sigh of relief.

The last thing on earth in needed right now was more Drama. Things where just finally calming down for Him and His sweet Prince. He looked over to the maid and watched the diminutive creature trying to clean a mess far too large for Her to cope with all alone. Something must have been wrong with him because He felt a distinct pang of guilt run through him.

Somehow it just didn't seem right,Him laying about nude in a huge soft bed in the middle of the day leaving a huge mess for a poor little Candy person to clean all alone. The vampire leaned up on his side and yelled out to the maid," Yo Peppermint! toss me my jeans and I'll help you out a little okay? I can't let you clean up my ranky mess all alone. "

Peppermint Maid looked puzzled briefly but then smiled happy at the thought someone actually cared enough to want to help her. She walked over to the bed and politely handed Marshall His Jeans while closing her little eyes tightly. The sight of that pale green serpent once was enough for one day. She went to close the curtains to keep the sun out and flicked on a few lights. "Your very kind to offer to help me sir." Marshall smirked and tugged his pants on.

He set about spending the rest of the day helping Peppermint straighten up the room so His Prince did not have to return to a dreadful mess after such a long day. This was so strange for Marshall. To actually care. He smiled to himself,for He knew who was responsible for the change in his heart. A beautiful Candy Prince with a heart sweeter then any confection in the kingdom.

~The End~


End file.
